


Your Secret Santa, my Santa Baby

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Your Secret Santa, my Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatonefatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefatcat/gifts).



Jongin clicks his tongue in frustration. For three years straight never he had picked Kyungsoo's name for their annual exchange gift.  
He folds the strip of paper, stuffs it in his breast pocket before riding his bicycle to Sehun's house.  
He texted everyone except for Kyungsoo, asking them if they are Kyungsoo’s secret santa for the gift exchange.  
It's already common for this to happen and it's already given to everyone, but then and again, except for Kyungsoo, that they know his strong admiration and crush on Kyungsoo.  
Being the attached to the hip group of friends they are since high school, fortunately, their friendship didn't die out despite them parting ways to go to college until at the present time where they are now working adults.  
And like the previous year, Jongin is so desperate to get Kyungsoo's name, but it's been three years now since he hasn't picked him yet and it's been 8 years since his feelings for Kyungsoo blossomed to something stronger than just a platonic bond.  
Jongin raps on Sehun's apartment door and it opens in a second.  
Sehun's stoic face is a permanent look Jongin has used to see. Jongin rubs his nape and smiles sheepishly as he gets ushered inside.  
"Why won't you confess yet?" Sehun gets his wallet on top of his desk in his room and fishes out the folded strip of paper on one of its pockets. Jongin does the same, pulling out the strip out of his breast pocket and exchanging it with Sehun's.  
"I'm going to." He defensively tells because he really is.  
Sehun snorts comically. Jongin finds his friend's face ridiculous like those meme worthy photos spreading on social media. When Sehun's stoic face breaks, his face becomes a meme. Sehun gets teased about it a lot of times, and Sehun would just roll his eyes and get his default bitch face comes back.  
"After how many years you'd just do it this year?" Sehun annoyingly titters.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Jongin whines, a pout on his lips, a scowl on his brows, hands in his pockets, a sigh.  
"You're lucky Kyungsoo is still single since birth." He pats Jongin's shoulder and smiles lopsidedly, a glint in his eyes. "Don't forget my request. A weekly dose of bubbletea for 2018.  
Jongin is ready to rip his wallet if just so he can be Kyungsoo’s secret santa for this gift exchange for three years straight.

-

Their gift exchange day on the Christmas Eve comes and they kept it simple this time.  
Again, Kyungsoo is the one who prepared food for them and they're all swamped in Kyungsoo's neat and vanilla scented bedroom.  
Kimchi spaghetti, Kyungsoo's most proud and favorite dish, along with a plate of fried chicken, nuggets and a two bottle of Coke are laden on the floor, a horror movie is playing on the laptop across them.  
While the others are busy watching and eating messily, Jongin picks his gift on the desk where the others' gifts are.  
"Okay guys, someone is excited to give their gift, let's pause the movie for awhile." Jongdae announces and groans and mumbles of 'can't you wait?' to Jongin erupts.  
Kyungsoo who is in between Chanyeol and Sehun, looking so small around the giants, turns his head to him with anticipating eyes.  
"I'll go first!" Baekhyun pulls out his small gift and stands next to the bed. He clears his throat. "My recipient is," Chanyeol makes drum rolls sound. Baekhyun beams. "Jongdae!!"  
Jongdae's grin is irreplaceable and he gives Baekhyun a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Baekhyun is red all over the face even after the aspiring lawyer goes back on his seat.  
Sehun and Chanyeol hoots. Junmyeon smiles like a proud dad who has witnessed his own son growing some balls to confess.  
Jongin steals glances at Kyungsoo who has this gorgeous heart smile gracing his soft features.  
Jongdae is next and he announces who he picked. "Chanyeol!!" He shakes his boxed gift and gives it to the musician.  
"I got Junmyeon hyung." He hands his gift to the eldest and father figure of the group.  
Junmyeon clears his throat and simply says. "Sehun."  
Sehun hugs Junmyeon and even has the audacity to kiss the eldest man's cheek. "Thank you. This better be something expensive." The accountant blurts out his standard gift, but the businessman pinches his nose hard. "Brat!"  
A long silence.  
Sehun smirks as he turns to Jongin isolated from everyone. "You're a lucky shit."  
Everyone makes a sound of wonder before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Kyungsoo asks out of the blue, oblivious and lost to the telepathic link the others are connected to.  
Jongin is not as lost as him, but he's sure it has something to do with him cheating on whom he picked.  
"Let's not make this long," Sehun holds a paper bag from a make-up store and turns again to Jongin as he walks to the day care teacher's direction--Kyungsoo.  
Jongin's heart pumps too fast, his palms are getting clammy and the feeling of betrayal stirs within him.  
"Looks like Jongin didn't pick Kyungsoo this time!" Chanyeol hollers and guffaws with Jongdae and Baekhyun while Junmyeon facepalms and shakes his head in utter disappointment.  
For the first year when they started this gift exchange, it was Chanyeol who picked Kyungsoo. A little jealous, though he's completely jealous he's just too thick-headed to admit it, Jongin did the unspeakable. He bribed Chanyeol to exchange gift recipients with him for a concert ticket of the foreign band he wants to see. The second year they did gift exchanging, it was Jongdae who got Kyungsoo's name and he had to resort to bribery again. This time, for cute pups. Imagine how Jongin had to give Janggah's precious pups to someone like Jongdae, but gladly, the pups are growing well and healthy. Jongdae did a great job taking care of them.  
And then there is now.  
Everyone knows what the stoic faced Sehun can do when he feels like it. The youngest of the group is the most lethal when everyone thought it was Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is always mistaken as the cold hearted, emotionless guy, but he's the actual opposite of what everyone thinks outside the group.  
If Jongin has to list all the lovely traits Kyungsoo possesses it would be this:  
1\. A caring person. He's the type of person who would always remind you to stay healthy. Drink lots of water. Eat lots and be happy and don't get stressed over little things.  
2\. A loving person. He's a loving friend, brother and son. Always makes sure to remind everyone that he loves them. Whenever he does, he has this brightest smile like the brightest northern star Polaris in the sky.  
3\. A kind person. Just how many baby kittens Kyungsoo has rescued when they need one. He has raised five stray kittens since college. Has given time and effort to visit some orphanages to cook the kids food and has been giving gifts to kids in the neighborhood.  
4\. A thoughtful person. Because when Jongin has his downs in life, the first person who he'd go to is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo never judges. Kyungsoo always reaches out for help. Kyungsoo always gives hugs and reassurances that "Jongin, you did great. You did well." Simple words as that made Jongin feel loved and cared about.  
5\. There are more reasons to love Kyungsoo. The list is endless. To the people who don’t know Kyungsoo very well, don't judge him by how he presents himself to others. Because when you get to know him well, Kyungsoo is just a bundle of joy and fluff.

Kyungsoo's fingers reach to the paper bag but Sehun pulls it up and sticks his tongue out at him. "Not yours, hyung!" Sehun hands the paper bag to the make-up artist, Baekhyun. "Hyung, it's yours!"  
Baekhyun squeals in glee. "Oh my god I thought you're really giving Kyungsoo a set of make-up! Oh my god, my god!"  
Sehun chuckles and mouths Kyungsoo a sorry.  
Kyungsoo hugs his knees and pouts, a crease on his forehead. "I don't mind getting a make-up though."  
Jongdae consoles, "You'll get one next year or soon! Don't be sad, Soo." Jongdae wriggles his brows at Jongin who swallows down a huge lump from his throat.  
Sehun throws Jongin a balled up wrapping paper from Chanyeol who already opened his gift. "Your turn Mr. Journalist."  
Relieved, Jongin gets up and holds the rectangular shaped gift he has. Sweat beads on his hairline. His eyes flick on everyone until it settles on Kyungsoo's beautiful eyes.  
"K-Kyungsoo..." he just says without dramatic effect. Just audibly where everyone pretends to be surprised. He rolls his eyes from how exaggerated the others are reacting.  
"What a coincidence! For three years straight he got Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol gasps in faux surprise as well as Jongdae and Baekhyun who chorus, "Must be fate!" before bursting into a fit of laughter, red coloring their cheeks.  
Kyungsoo gets up and stands before him with wide smile. "Is this another kitchenware for me?"  
Jongin hands it to him, licking his lips, a nervous habit. "You'll see when you open it."  
Kyungsoo hugs the gift. It's big and he looks so tiny holding it.  
Suddenly, Sehun and Chanyeol come closer to put on Christmas hats on their heads.  
Kyungsoo removes the Christmas hat though, uncovering his perfectly shaved head. A cute chestnut.  
"Do Kyungsoo wear the fucking hat!" Baekhyun scolds and there's a minute of white noise in Jongin's head as he stares at this man who he loves for long.

"Here! I got you this time, Jongin." Kyungsoo hands Jongin a paper bag from Ralph Lauren. “Hope you’ll love it.”  
Jongin happily accepts Kyungsoo’s gift. It’s funny how this year, finally, Kyungsoo has picked him. They have each other, though the differences is, Jongin has to think of a way to have Kyungsoo as his recipient.  
Baekhyun snatches Kyungsoo’s Christmas hat and puts it on him. “Remove it or I’ll kiss Jongin on the lips!” He threatens before going back to next to Jongdae to talk about his gift for him.  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but grins when he settles on his bed to open Jongin’s gift, Christmas hat atop his head.  
While watching Kyungsoo carefully opening the gift wrapper without tearing it, just like old times, because Kyungsoo keeps the gift wrappers he receives, being a sentimental person that only a few people know him to be, Jongin opens the paper bag he’s holding too before pulling out a blue polo shirt that he’s sure will perfectly fit him. Knowing Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo has always been the best in getting the perfect gifts for everyone.  
When Jongin tries the shirt which is too tight for him since he’s also wearing a shirt underneath and he can’t just remove his shirt to flaunt his toned stomach, for the love of god, Kyungsoo surprises him with a big hug that he almost tripped, but balances himself as Kyungsoo’s bright smile lit up the whole room when he gets a hold of his tiny waist.  
“You got me baking tools this time!” He laughs merrily, tooth and gums on display from how broad his smile is. He’s still hugging Jongin’s waist as he looks up at him and Jongin’s heart stutters. He feels like floating. “Thank you, Jongin! Thank you so much!”  
First a kitchen knife set, second a frying stick pans, then baking tools. Jongin doesn’t mind buying all the kitchen stuff he can see around to make Kyungsoo extremely happy and ecstatic to put them to good use.  
Looking at the others who are smiling at them fondly, Jongin gets the courage to hold Kyungsoo’s cheeks to stare at him deeply. Kyungsoo is doing the same so it doesn’t hinder him from doing what he has planned to do. He can get the connection from their friends the support and encouragement they’re trying to send for him. It’s the time of the year.  
“Do you want to know why I have been giving you kitchenware as gifts, Soo?”  
“They’re in their own world guys. Retreat.” Someone says in the background.  
Jongin is too drowned in Kyungsoo’s everything for him to take a look who just said those words.  
Kyungsoo shakes head, but interested to know the answer from how expectant his eyes are. “Why?”  
There are sudden heavy footsteps and unwanted noises then lastly, a bang of the door. When Jongin and Kyungsoo turn to the noise, the door opens and Jongdae peeks through the gap and says, “Merry Christmas! We’ll just be in the kitchen!”  
The two laugh at that before looking back at each other’s eyes. They’re left alone in Kyungsoo’s room.  
“So why, Jongin?”  
Jongin settles his hands down Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Because I want to live a domestic life with you someday in the future.”  
Kyungsoo purses his lips, cheeks pink. “I-I want to do that with you too.”  
“Want?” Jongin doesn’t know what to think.  
The shorter male beams at him. “I like you that’s what I’m saying.”  
He laughs. Jongin doesn’t know how to react but laugh. His heart is jumping in joy, butterflies in his stomach flutter uncontrollably. “You do?”  
Kyungsoo nods fast. “And I know what you’ve been doing all this time too Jongin. I know that you bribed Chanyeol, Jongdae and Sehun so you can pick me to be your santa baby every year.”  
“Oh my god.”  
Kyungsoo pinches his nose, laughing.”You should have just told me you love me a long time ago.”  
“Oh god.”  
“I bribed Chanyeol this year too.” Kyungsoo confesses without shame. A proud smile curling his lips.  
Jongin can’t say anything. “On god?”  
Kyungsoo slaps Jongin’s chest lightly, chuckling. “Now tell me, you like me too.”  
Jongin’s mouth moves automatically. “I love you.”  
“Oh god. I love you too.”  
“Oh dear god.” Jongin says in surprise from the words he just said.  
“Oh god, thank you for this wonderful Christmas.” Kyungsoo stands on his tippy toes and smacks his lips on the side of Jongin’s lips.  
“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo repeats. “Oh god I kissed—“  
Jongin closes the gap so their lips slot perfectly this time.  
“—you.”  
Jongin hugs Kyungsoo, a bubbling laughter erupts as he repeatedly says, “You love me too. Oh god, he loves me too.”  
Comfortably, Kyungsoo settles his head on Jongin’s chest and closes his eyes. “Thank god, he loves me too and yes, the shirt fits you!”  
“It does.” Jongin sweetly smiles. “And you fit perfectly around my arms too.”  
“Merry Christmas, Jongin.” Jongin swears to himself that he’ll do anything to keep that beautiful heart-shaped smile on Kyungsoo’s angelic face.  
“Merry Christmas too, Soo.”  
Another kiss, unlimited hugs, their friends are rejoicing and hooting, “Finally!” over and over again, surprising the two of them as the door opens and the five of them fall on top of each other on the floor, laughing and cheering for them.  
Caught in the moment and with his chest threatening to burst at the seams, Kyungsoo surprises him by pulling down his nape for their lips to meet again. Jongin melts from the kiss; his heart has jumped off his chest figuratively. It feels like he’s dying from bliss.  
Best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
